Stars and Galaxies of Moments
by andromeda90
Summary: SLASH! Random drabbles full of Daniel/Cameron! Cam is running away, Daniel is oblivious, Vala is angry at Daniel, and Jack and Sam appear randomly......SLASH!


I'm a Cam fan….I can't help myself…..  
Here are some drabbles of the Dan/Cam kind!! Hope you guys like them!! This is what I do when I don't have internet….happy holidays!!

Pairing: Dan/Cam, Cam/Vala, some hints of Jack/Sam….

Warnings: Slash

…………………………….  
**Hot n Cold **  
…………………………..

Cameron was slammed against the wall, his groan muffled by the urgent mouth trying to devour him.

…..

Cameron winced as he was pushed away and glared at, before being left in the middle of a lonely hall.

……

Cameron glared as Daniel ignored him, picking up books, one after another, too caught up in his research.

………

"I told you, didn't I tell you?" Cameron grinned triumphantly.

"Hmmm…." Daniel muttered, not bothering to respond or even look at Cameron. Cameron's face fell, blue eyes shining with hurt.

…….

"I'm done with this." Cameron muttered, glaring at the television.

"Are you really?" Vala inquired, grabbing more popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table.

……

Cameron relaxed completely into Daniel. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth being emitted from the archeologist. No, he really wasn't.

……………………….

……………………..

**I'm With You**

…………………

Cameron slid down against the wall. He stared out at the rain.

He felt it, hitting his skin. His clothes were stuck to his body, but yet, he couldn't get himself to go back inside the base. It was suffocating. He felt so alone….so invisible.

He closed his eyes and sighed, willing the tears of disappointment and loneliness, away…..

He didn't for how long he had been under the rain, when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

He was really tired and sleepy by that point. He allowed himself to be tugged up and lead somewhere.

By that point, Cameron didn't care….he just wanted warmth.

………………………..

…………………………

**Until You're Back Here**  
……………..

Daniel tried ringing him up. But Cameron was not picking up. He wasn't picking up the house phone or his cell phone. He wasn't even picking up for military jobs.

…………

Daniel tried going over, but no one had been there. It seemed as if no one had been there for a while now.

………..

Daniel tried asking people. Sam had just given him a look, before sighing and shaking her head. Teal'c had not been any more helpful. He had just grunted something about hurting and space, before walking off to train.

The General had just said how it was their problem and that they should deal with it soon, he couldn't afford to have SG-1 out of commission. He then ordered Daniel to make it all better, or else….

Carolyn had looked at him, mentioned something about why he should be caring…..and added about how maybe Cameron got tired of being brushed off.

Daniel had been shocked with Carolyn respond to his question, but things began to click after that.

Vala had then preceded to storm into his office and demand to know why he had played with her Mitchell's heart, shattered it beyond repaired and had forced him to leave everyone because Daniel was being an idiot and stupid and a big bastard.

Vala proceeded to punch him before storming off in a huff just like how she had come in.

It was then that Daniel knew what was going on. He sprinted out of the base and into his car, driving to the little cabin that he knew Mitchell went to every once in a while.  
…….

Mitchell took a deep breath and grinned. It was time to do nothing…..and he meant nothing.

He grabbed his bag from the back of his car and walked over to his cabin. He had asked for a vacation and it was accepted. It was either a break or he was leaving SG-1, so of course they gave him his vacation. Things had been too much lately, he needed time to be on his own and just think.

Though, maybe he should have brought Vala, she had been whining a lot about going out of the base. Maybe next time, Mitchell mused.

He closed the door behind him and dropped his bag. He was home.

……………………………..

Mitchell had been reading, cooking, drawing, being catching up on just jogging around the trails. He meditated, trying to keep his thoughts away from anything that had to do with the stargate. It was hard, but he was managing.

He got out of shower, toweling dry his hair when a flash of light entered his cabin.

"Cameron!"

"Daniel?" Mitchell stared at Daniel, in shock, before realizing he only had tiny towel around his waist and Daniel was staring at him for a little too long. He threw his towel at Daniel's head and stormed into his room.

"Daniel, what in the world are you doing here?!" Mitchell huffed, putting on some underwear and sweatpants. Daniel sighed and leaned against the door as he watched Mitchell get dressed.

"I needed to see you and talk to you, but no one knew where you were." Daniel shrugged, much to Mitchell's annoyance.

"I'm on a vacation, Doctor Jackson. I really cannot deal with you or any Stargate related problems." Mitchell scoffed, pushing past Daniel.

"You are going to listen to me." Daniel growled, taking hold of Cameron's arm.

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Daniel cut Cameron off. Cameron froze and looked at Daniel, eyes wide, mouth open. Daniel went from nervous to annoyed.

"Is it really that shocking to hear me say that?"

"Yes….you've never said it…." Cameron sighed, finding himself unable to stop grinning.

"I'm sorry, but I do love you." Daniel smiled softly, pulling Cameron into his arms. Cameron sighed, relaxing into Daniel's arms.

This was the best vacation ever!

………………………..

…………………..

**Don't Bother**  
……………….

Vala had thought that it was all going great. Hadn't it been going great? It figures that it would all come crashing down.

she watched as Daniel introduced her to everyone, a big smile on his face. She was perfect, like always.

Vala sneered, turning around and storming into to her room. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, but she dare not let them down. She would not cry because of those two, not ever.

Vala sighed, plopping down on her bed.

She still couldn't understand how everything had turned out so bad. Didn't Daniel know what she could do to him? For him? Because of him?

He had been her world! He had been her everything! Whatever he wanted she could have given him….

It figures that her heart would break, because of that man.

"Vala?" Cameron poked his head inside her room, eyes shining with worry.

"We are about to cut the cake, I know how you love cake." Cameron spoke, voice soft, unsure of what to say to her. Vala grinned, bouncing off her bed and going over to Cameron.

"Alright, Mitchell! Lead the way!" Vala said, locking her arm with his.

Daniel looked at her as she walked in, arm in arm with Mitchell. Don't bother Daniel, I've found someone else, thought Vala.

……………………….

…………………………  
**All I Need**  
…………….

Cam groaned, snuggling deeper into the warm body next to him. Wait, warm body next to him? Why was there a warm body? He did not have a hangover….he was not drowsy from being hot over the head or sedatives…..

Cam pulled back and opened his eyes. Daniel? Why was Daniel in his bed?

Cam looked around and remembered that they were in Jack's cabin, sharing the bed. That did not explain why he was using Daniel's bare chest as a pillow and since when was Daniel's chest bare?

Cam tried removing Daniel's arm, but to no avail. It was firmly wrapped around his waist. Cam decided that he should just go back to sleep, maybe with more sleep he'll be able to think clearly.

…………………………

Cam was beginning to wonder just why it was that Daniel kept coming over. He had told Vala that he had tomes to finish translating; yet there was Daniel, sitting on his sofa, with no worries about tomes which needed to be translated. He shook his head and sat down next to Daniel, placing the popcorn on the table.

"Alright, so what movie did you bring?"

Daniel just smiled and pressed play. Cam was too into the movie to notice when Daniel's arm wrapped over his shoulders. By the end of the movie, Cam was practically on Daniel's lap.

"You've gone against ghouls, yet clowns scare you?" Daniel teased him.

"Shut up, Daniel!" Cam huffed, cheeks heating up as he immediately disentangled himself from Daniel.

………………………..

Cam was not sure how or when it had happened. Before he knew it, Daniel's lips were on his.

A rough, calloused hand caressed his cheek, as his back hit the wall. The kiss lasted a good minute, before Daniel pulled away and walked off. Cam was not avoiding Daniel, he was just….taking time to think just what exactly was going on.

"Cam?" Cam looked up to see Daniel there. He would have asked what it was he was doing there, but this was Daniel's apartment that he was being let to stay in.

"Daniel, do people know we both are living here?" Cam asked, since he had never brought it up.

"It is not any of their business." Daniel muttered, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around Cameron.

Cameron sighed, because that really did not lessen his confusion \.

…………………………..

"Cam!" Daniel called out, rushing after Cameron. They had been hanging out, just stargate people. No military….just as friends….and yet, Daniel had denied them.

Cam got into his car and slammed the door shut. He turned on the engine and rushed out of the driveway. He needed to get away.

He stayed at Carolyn's house. She just listened through it all, gave him icecream and helped him forget his problems with some action movies. He was acting like such a girl, but Carolyn didn't mention it. She was just the friend he needed at the moment.

……………………………

Cam went back to Daniel's place, needing to shower. He slipped inside the kitchen, quietly, hoping to go by unnoticed. To no avail.

"Cameron Mitchell."

Cam jumped, before glaring at Tealc.

"Tealc, more warning next time!"

"Cam!!!!!!" Vala rushed forward and jumped on him. Cameron was ready this time and held her up, her legs going to wrap around his waist.

"What is all the commotion so early in the morning?" Jack grumbled walking into the kitchen. Sam followed behind him, hand covering a yawn.

"Why are you all here?" Cam asked, allowing for Vala to get down.

"Cam?" Daniel spoke up behind him. Cam winced and turned around, only to be pulled into Daniel's arms and kissed passionately.

"Wow." Cam said after they parted. Everyone else were rooting for the two.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Daniel muttered, while Cam just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's have breakfast, out? Since we have too many for our tiny kitchen!" Cam said.

"Yeah! I'm up for that!" Jack grinned, going to get ready. Everyone filed out to get ready.

"I'm not ashamed of you, you know?" Daniel said, just holding Cam close.

"I know that now." Cam chuckled.

………………..

……………………..  
**All Around Me**  
…………………

Cam stared up at the sky and shrugged, not knowing the answer to Vala's question.

"I don't know the origins, but I can tell you how to find them." Cam said, pointing up at the stars.

"That is Orion, find that one first. It is always there, once you can find that one, it is easier to spot all the others." Cameron went on, but was stopped as Daniel and Sam came back.

"What you talking about now?" Sam asked as she got her sleeping bag ready.

"Nothing, just the constellations."

"Yeah! Cam is teaching them to me!" Vala grinned like a little child.

"Good luck," Daniel teased, getting his sleeping bag ready as well.

"Indeed," Teal'c muttered, coming back from putting out the fire.

"Men of little faith," Cam huffed while Vala pouted.

"Move over your bag, Cam," Daniel said, nudging Cam's stuff away so he could place his sleeping bag right next to Cam's.

"You two are not going to start making out, right?" Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Cause I did not bring a camera!" Vala frowned, looking at the two excitedly.

"Night." Cam muttered, curling to his side to be closer to Daniel.

"Good night." Tealc called from Sam's other side.

"Sweet dreams," Sam muttered, her sleeping bag being next to Daniels. It was Cameron's sleeping bag next to Daniel's, or more like on top of Daniel's. Vala had her sleeping bag next to Cameron's.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Vala chirped, closing her eyes, curling closer to Cameron.

……………………….

………………….

**Malchik gay  
......**

Carolyn placed her hand on Cameron's hand and sighed. She looked over at the life monitor, making sure that Cameron was still holding strong.  
She turned her eyes back to Cameron, they saddened as she thought of him. He was very handsome. She reached up and caressed his cheek. She immediately pulled away once she heard someone walking into the infirmary.

"Dr. Jackson." Carolyn greeted the newcomer, picking up her clipboard, before leaving the room.  
Daniel smiled as he looked at Cameron.

"You sure gave us a scare." he muttered, reaching over and caressing Cameron's cheek.  
By the doorway stood Carolyn, eyes tearing as she saw the tender gesture.  
....

Cameron was sitting there, hand holding Daniel's hand, tightly. He would not leave his side, for anything. Carolyn had tried to get him to rest, but Cameron would not budge.  
She sighed and walked over, holding two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks, Carolyn." Cameron smiled at her as he took the mug. How she wished that smile meant more than friendship.

"Do not worry, Mitchell. Daniel will soon wake up, you'll see." She hesitated for a few seconds, before finally putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing comfortingly.

"Thanks Carolyn. I can always count on you to save him for me." Cameron smiled gratefully at her.

"Yeah…" Carolyn smiled, hoping none of her bitterness showed through.

"I have to make my rounds. Call me when he wakes." Carolyn muttered, before walking off.

………………………..  
The End

There ya go, my stargate drabbles!!! W00t!! I love Cam….sigh….and Vala….i really need to see Farscape… don't I? hmm…well, hope you guys enjoyed this!!!! Happy holidays and don't forget to tell my what you think of the drabbles!!! Much love!!!


End file.
